Nidia von Karma
Nidia von Karma, or Yumeimiru Karuma in Japanese, is a character created by Athorment on October 25th, 2008 for the Ace Attorney Fanbase. Nidia is the granddaughter of "perfect" Prosecutor Manfred von karma and the unknown niece of Franziska. Proud of her Heritage in court, but embarrased of the eccentricities of the Von Karmas, Nidia changes her name and openly uses it to try and erase the labels put on her mother's family becoming a defense Attorney. She has a Keen eye that helps her perceive motions or actions made by witnesses that show nervousness. She uses this talent out of the court for different tasks, among which her ability to learn Karate rather quickly by carefully watching the zensei's moves and renacting them. Working on the Richter & Law offices under Neil Dylan, her Tutor in court, she faces complicated cases against rival Prosecutor Janette Denor with the help of her friends Jonathan Urteilen, Young Detective Naomi Enshade and childhood friend Frida Trobel. However she soon realizes that the cases she has been given might be linked somehow. Neil vanishes mysteriously before taking on his most important case and Nidia is placed instead. Janette is suddenly fired when she tried to prosecute against her and a new prosecutor obsesed with Nidia takes the case. Tension raises more when Naomi is shot wearing Nidia's coat. Jonathan takes the case with the help of Denor while von Karma must stay away protected. Nidia scapes the safehouse following a lead to Neil and a secret medical project about genetical enhancements. Fun Facts *She Praises the Acomplishments of Defense Attorneys Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice, placing her story after the events of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style called OC Clash. Unlike other characters, She might actually be fully developed due to the Inclusion of Phoenix Wright in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. *She has passed through 3 designs that easily reflect an improvement in drawing skills *Her Original Voice Actress is Vanlink from deviantArt. *Nidia is currently one of the few characters with major development through her life appearing as a Young Adult/Teen on the Ace attorney timeline and as an adult on the Ghost Trick timeline. *In the same fashion that Ace attorney characters have a japanese name that changes when translated Nidia's name changes to Yumeimiru Karuma. Karuma is the japanese last name of Franziska and Manfred von Karma. In pronunciation terms, "Karuma" (狩魔) is the japanese romanization for "karma". In kanji terms, "karu ma" (狩 魔) means "a demon which hunts". Yumeimiru is the combination of Yumei and Miru ("Dream" and "Act of Seeing" respectively). This is more notable when other characters call her "Yumei-chan" or "Miru-San". Gallery Nidia_Von_Karma_AA_by_athorment.png|References: Outfit, without Jacket & Back View NidiaVonKarma.png|On Tumblr's Background YumeimiruKaruma.png|Yumeimiru Karuma (Japanese) Nidia_GT_by_Athorment.png|Young (Left) and Adult (Right) In Ghost Trick Style. Nidia_on_Scribblenauts_style_by_athorment.png|Scribblenaut Style SwitchCostume_nidia.png|Ms. Cyclops Switched Costume Nidia_Von_karma_by_athorment.jpg|2008 (Left) & early 2010 (Right) Concept Art Fan Artwork tumblrOCevent_NidiaVK_by_metroid-tamer.png|icon doll by Metroid-tamer Paradox_BC_Affect_A_nidia_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|on Paradox BC by BlackCarrot1129 Kirby_Hats_Nidia_Athorment_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Kirby Hat by BlackCarrot1129 Beta_Test_Scare_crow_dolls_Nidia_by_BlackCarrot1129.png|Scarecrow doll by BlackCarrot1129 Category:Ace Attorney Category:Fanbase Category:Athorment